Entertainment kiosks are available which rent and/or sell digital media, including but not limited to movies, television shows, music, music videos, video game software, and a wide array of additional file types and file formats.
These kiosks may deliver digital media in different ways, including compact discs (CDs), digital video discs (DVDs), download to portable storage devices, and wireless download to portable storage devices.
Entertainment kiosks are connected to host servers. The kiosk periodically performs tasks, such as updating inventory, processing payment, and processing special promotions. The connection typically includes a cellular communications connection.
Entertainment kiosks may generate, disseminate, and redeem special promotions. Special promotions may include discounts, such as free rentals. In order to process a discount, a kiosk may have to connect to the host server to verify that the special promotion is valid and applicable. Verification adds delay to transactions, particular when the kiosk is offline, i.e., not connected to the host server.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative method of processing special promotions for entertainment kiosks and other promotion systems.